1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bulk loaded change dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a large capacity machine for dispensing change in exchange for paper currency.
2. The Prior Art
Change dispensing machines for changing a single dollar bill and a five dollar bill are known, and have utility in applications where a limited amount of change is required. In other applications, however, where large amounts of change or tokens are required, such as concentrated locations of coin receiving machines, the conventional change making machines are inadequate because of their limited capacity. It is therefore desirable to provide a change dispensing machine having a much greater capacity, so that longer periods of time may be allowed between servicing the machine to replenish its change inventory, thereby conserving the efforts of service personnel. In an environment in which there is a continuous demand for large amounts of change, such as in a gambling casino, a large capacity change making machine serves the purpose of providing change needed for efficient casino operation, and replenishment of the change inventory can be scheduled at infrequent periods during times of low demand.
It is also desirable to provide dispensing apparatus which can be easily and quickly loaded in a bulk form, without the need to insert individual coin rolls or tubes into separate compartments; and which is amenable to visual inspection of the inventory for the auditing purposes or the like.